


I tried.

by internetpersonas



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa 3
Genre: Kamukura Izuru - Freeform, Nanami Chiaki - Freeform, Other, This probably isn’t accurate, why did I make this, wtf is this pls lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: I don’t know. ALSO THIS ISNT ANGST PLS DONT AHUWHSHAJWYWYWJA
Relationships: Not really any
Kudos: 2





	I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I probably know this isn’t accurate, but I thought of this up and I just wanted to post on ao3.

**I tried**

I tried to reach out

_I tried_

**I tried to reach out to him**

_I tried_

_though,_

**I probably won’t come back** _  
_

_but_ _I tried_

**I knew *he* would never come back  
**

_I tried_

I wanted to help my classmates

 **I** tried

_How many times is the author gonna repeat ‘I tried’—_

**Though,**

I just

wanted 

to

try 

to play

**one last video game with him**

.

_So I tried_

**Author's Note:**

> By the end of this tried didn’t feel like a word to me anymore, especially in bold text


End file.
